Possess
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: Dan aku percaya, mereka ada di sampingku, meskipun tidak ada yang percaya mereka ada di sampingku. Oneshot. RnR?


**Possess**

Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

M. Suspense/Family

Warning! AU, OOCness, death chara.

Oz, Elliot 5 YO. Alice 15 YO.

.

Aku selalu berfikir bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Aku percaya bahwa apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan selalu berada di titik yang terlihat oleh kedua mataku. Dan aku percaya, mereka ada di sampingku, meskipun tidak ada yang percaya mereka ada di sampingku.

.

**13 Maret 2010. 17.00**

Dua anak laki-laki itu masih terus bermain di halaman meski hari sudah semakin gelap. Merah senja menerpa mereka dan membentuk bayangan yang panjang dan jauh.

"Elliot," seorang wanita berambut _peach_ menghampiri mereka berdua dan menepuk pundak salah satu dari mereka—seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan mata biru langit-

"Ibu,"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Sudah senja, Elliot. Main-nya dilanjutkan besok saja, ya? Oz juga sudah harus pulang, kan?" ucapnya lembut.

"Yaaah..." Elliot menghela nafas kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Elliot. Aku juga sudah mau pulang. Besok kita main lagi!" anak laki-laki berambut emas itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Elliot.

"Elliot, bibi Sharon. Aku pulang dulu, sampai besok!"

.

Rumah mereka berdua hanya terpisah oleh pagar. Sejak Elliot dan keluarganya pindah ke sebelah rumah Oz, dia sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah Elliot. Selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumah Elliot. Sering tersirat pikiran untuk tidak pulang ke , hanya terpisah oleh pagar, namun dua rumah itu seperti berada di tempat yang sangat berbeda. Terlalu berbeda, seperti bukan tetangga di daerah yang sama.

.

Oz membuka pintu depan rumahnya perlahan. Ada sedikit rasa gelisah, takut. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu.

"Oz!"

Oz tersentak kaget, ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut keemasan—seperti miliknya- menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Darimana saja kau, anak nakal?" bentaknya lagi.

"A—aku hanya bermain bersama Elliot, ayah..." desisnya.

"Main, main, main! Apa hanya itu yang ada di dalam otakmu?"

"Ma—maaf, ayah..." butiran air mata perlahan mengalir dari mata zambrud anak itu. Melihat Oz menangis, ayahnya justru makin panas. Ia mencengkeram dan menarik tangan Oz—sepertinya ia mau memukul- namun, sebelum sempat memukul, seorang anak perempuan masuk dari pintu depan dan melepaskan cengkeraman pria itu.

"Jack!" perempuan itu langsung menarik Oz dan memeluknya. "Mau kau apakan, Oz?"

PLAK!

"Kurang ajar sekali kau memanggil ayahmu hanya dengan nama, Alice!"

Perempuan itu acuh saja meski pipinya memerah karena tamparan keras ayahnya itu. Melihat adegan itu, Oz hanya bisa menyembunyikan mukanya dalam pelukan Alice.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak mengakuimu sebagai ayah!"

"_Bitch_! Kau pikir siapa yang menghidupimu selama 15 tahun?"

"Yang pasti bukan kau!" teriak Alice. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Jack sambil membawa Oz yang masih tetap ketakutan dalam pelukannya.

"_Bitch_! Kau dan adikmu sama saja, Alice! Sampah!" teriak Jack.

Alice yang sudah berada di anak tangga teratas berbalik sejenak dan tersenyum menantang.

"Kau yang sampah, Jack. Ibu tidak pernah mengharapkan aku dan Oz lahir dengan cara seperti itu,"

.

Alice membuka pintu kamar Oz dan menyalakan lampu. Dia lalu mendudukkan Oz diatas kasur.

"Sshh... Sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa, Oz." kata Alice. "_Shit_! Apa yang orang itu pikirkan? Oz hanya anak kecil!" desis Alice.

"Tidak apa-apa, kak." kata Oz. Dia menatap kakak perempuannya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang kosong. Melihat senyuman itu, Alice menyadari sesuatu.

"Oz, orang itu selalu melakukanya setiap hari, kan?"

"..." Oz tidak berani menjawab.

"Tch!" Alice langsung menyingsingkan lengan baju Oz. Dan benar saja, memar dimana-mana. "_Fuck_!" umpatnya lagi. "Jika tahu seperti ini, aku akan selalu pulang sore!"

"Ibu—"

"Eh?"

"Asalkan ayah tidak membuat ibu menangis, tidak apa-apa kalau aku yang menangis. Aku—"

"Bodoh! Sifat masokis-mu itu turunan dari ibu, ya? Orang itu bukan melampiaskan apapun!" bentak Alice. Keduanya saling diam. Alice langsung tersadar, dia terlalu emosi.

"Maaf, Oz. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"—tidak apa-apa," sekali lagi, Oz tersenyum.

.

Kalau dibilang sampah, mungkin yang lebih cocok jadi sampah itu aku. Ya, aku anak diluar nikah. Orang itu datang pada ibuku, Charlotte. Dan begitu dia mendapatkan ibu, orang itu merampas hal paling penting dalam hidup ibuku. Ibuku memaksa agar orang itu mau menikahinya, dan akhirnya mereka menikah. Tapi tabiat pria itu tidak pernah berubah. Sial, kalau aku di posisi ibu, aku akan sangat menyesal memaksanya menikah denganku. Hanya menggerogoti jiwa dan tubuh.

Dan ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun, Oz lahir. Dia tidak haram, dia lahir dalam hubungan yang sah. Namun sembilan bulan sebelum hari kelahirannya—

-aku tidak akan bisa melupakan wajah ibu dengan selangkangan berlumuran darah, menangis di hadapanku.

Dua kelahiran yang tidak didasari cinta.

Apakah aku membenci orang itu? Ya, sangat. Aku ingin lahir seperti anak lain, bukan karena hal menjijikan seperti ini. Aku benci pada ibu yang terlalu bodoh untuk mencintai orang itu. Aku benci Oz yang lebih kuat dariku, ia selalu mencoba melindungi ibu. Aku benci.

.

Alice hendak kembali ke kamarnya setelah menidurkan Oz, dan disaat ia melewati kamar orang tuanya—

"_Bitch_! Kau tidak punya barang berharga lagi, hah?"

"Ti—tidak ada! Semua sudah habis! Makanya, Jack! Berhentilah berjudi setiap malam!"

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara tamparan yang keras. Alice berjalan mendekati pintu kamar dan menguping.

"Uangmu dan uang bitch itu tidak pernah cukup! Aku butuh lebih!"

"Tapi—" Charlotte memegangi pipinya yang merah sambil menahan tangis. Dan sesuatu yang bersinar di jarinya menarik perhatian Jack. Pria itu langsung menarik tangan Charlotte dengan kasar dan melepaskan cincin di jari manis wanita itu.

"Jack! Jangan cincin perkawinan kita!"

"Berisik!" Jack mendorong tubuh Charlotte sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Cincin ini tidak lebih penting dari kebahagiaan orang yang kau cintai kan? Lotti?" Jack menyeringai. Alice langsung membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar.

"Kalau ibu bilang jangan gunakan cincin itu, ya jangan gunakan, bodoh." ejeknya.

"Kau—"

Jack tidak jadi memukul Alice saat anak itu menyodorokan seamplop tebal uang tepat di hadapan matanya.

"Pakai ini, dan kembalikan cincin ibu," katanya.

"Haha, darimana kau dapatkan uang sebanyak ini, Alice?" Jack tertawa mengejek seraya merampas uang itu dari tangan Alice. "Kau menjual diri seperti ibumu menyerahkan dirinya padaku dulu?"

"Ya, aku menjual diri. Mau apa kau? Pergilah, kau tidak mau ketinggalan permainan judi kesukaanmu kan, Jack?" Alice menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan sinis, namun ia tetap berusaha bersikap acuh.

"Ya, kau bisa menceritakan pada ibumu bagaimana rasanya mengobral tubuhmu. Haha!" Jack tertawa mengejek sambil berlalu pergi. Setelah memastikan ayahnya sudah jauh, Alice menutup pintu dan menghampiri ibunya yang masih duduk bersimpuh dan menangis.

"Sudahlah, yang kukatakan tadi bohong. Uang itu dari restoran tempatku bekerja sambilan. Aku hanya tidak ingin berdebat dengan orang itu, ibu." kata Alice.

"Alice, ibu—" Charlotte justru tidak berhenti menangis. "—ibu tidak tahan!" jeritnya. Alice langsung memeluk erat ibunya.

"Aku sudah katakan dari dulu, tinggalkan saja orang itu, ibu." desis Alice.

"Tapi ibu mencintainya! Tidak peduli apakah ia sudah bukan Jack yang ibu kenal!"

Alice mengusap rambut pink pucat ibunya sambil terus memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari orang itu? Dia tidak pernah memberikanmu kebahagiaan selama ini!" kata Alice. Charlotte terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap wajah anak sulungnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau benar, sayang. Tapi dia memberikanku kebahagiaan, dulu—" jawab Charlotte sambil tersenyum hambar. Charlotte hendak mengusap wajah Alice, namun Alice menepis tangan ibunya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa hidup jika terus berpegang pada masa lalu, Charlotte." ucap Alice dengan nada serius. Charlotte membelak kaget saat Alice memanggilnya dengan nama.

"A.. lice?"

Alice berdiri dan memandang ibunya yang masih terduduk. "Kau dibutakan oleh cinta. Kau pikir dia benar-benar mencintaimu? Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu! Dia hanya ingin kau memuaskan nafsunya! Tidak lebih! Matanya yang tulus, itu hanya sandiwara! Jack tidak pernah mencintaimu, Charlotte. Dan kau juga tidak benar-benar mencintainya—"

"Alice! Kenapa kau berkata begitu! Aku—"

"—kau hanya takut dibenci. Maka kau selalu berfikir, setidaknya kau harus mencintai sambil terus berharap perasaanmu akan berbalas, Charlotte..." desis Alice. "—kau mencintai orang yang salah!" bentaknya.

"Alice! Jaga ucapanmu!"

Alice mencengkeram bahu Charlotte dan menariknya, "Kau berhak mencintai, ibu! Kau berhak! Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah melirik padaku, setidaknya melirik Oz! Kami tidak pernah menghianatimu! Kami bersamamu! Tapi kau tidak pernah menganggap kami karena kau tidak ingin kami lahir!"

Kalimat terakhir seakan menancap dalam dada Charlotte, dia tidak bisa berkata balik. "Ti—tidak, Alice. Ibu sayang kalian—"

"Oz merelakan dirinya dipukuli oleh pria itu agar dia tidak memukulmu! Tapi apa pernah kau melerainya? Kau bahkan tidak tahu, kan? Yang kau lakukan hanya menangis di kamar ini! Dia hanya anak berumur lima tahun! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa! Dia hanya ingin melindungi wanita yang berharga baginya!" jerit Alice.

"O—Oz?"

Alice menatap ibunya dengan tatapan iba, penuh kesedihan. "Dia melindungi figur yang disangkanya 'ibu'. Nyatanya dia salah—"

"—kau bukan ibu. Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu dan egomu sendiri."

"Kau tidak punya hati, sama seperti orang itu. Hatimu membusuk oleh cinta palsu,"

.

Alice membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur air hangat yang keluar dari pancuran. Ia tidak bergerak, seperti boneka kayu tanpa pemilik. Dia hanya diam, memastikan tubuhnya bersih. Bersih dari noda apapun. Dia hanya diam, membiarkan airmatanya bercampur dengan air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia percaya pada satu hal yang dikatakan ayahnya—

-Dia memang sampah.

.

Alice keluar dari kamar mandinya sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang masih basah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu, seperti habis melakukan sesuatu yang berat. Alice berniat untuk tidur saja setelah ini, namun suara familiar yang tidak disukainya terdengar lagi. Kali ini aa suara perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya. Siapapun dia, Alice tidak menyukai suara tinggi menggodanya, seperti iblis.

.

Alice berjalan mengendap-endap ke dekat tangga, mengintip dua orang yang duduk mesra di sofa yang ada di bawah sana. Alice membelak kaget saat melihat ayahnya memangku seorang wanita muda yang tidak dikenalnya.

"_Bitch_!" gumamnya. Samar-samar terdengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Malam ini malam keberuntunganku, haha!"

"Kau hebat, Jack. Uangmu kembali sepuluh kali lipat. Aku semakin cinta padamu!"

"Haha! Bagaimana kalau kita teruskan malam ini? Akan kupastikan kau akan terus terjaga,"

"_Yada na_... Jack, kau nakal!"

Dan hanya dengan itu, Alice tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Ia tidak tahan. Dia muak dengan rumah ini.

.

"_Fuck_! _Bitch_!" Alice meninju dinding kamarnya sampai tangannya berdarah. "Tuhan! Jika kau memang benar-benar ada! Hentikan skenario konyol ini! Kenapa harus aku dan adikku? Apa karena kami haram jadi kau menyiksa kami dalam cerita bodoh ini?" jeritnya sambil terus-menerus memukul dinding kamarnya. Kesabarannya telah putus, ia jatuh dalam posisi bersujud dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding.

"Kak Alice,"

Alice kaget mendengar suara Oz memanggilnya, ia menoleh, Oz berdiri di luar kamarnya sambil mengintip lewat celah pintu.

"Kakak kenapa? Tangan kakak berdarah—"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Alice sambil memasukkan tangannya yang luka ke saku celana. Oz masuk ke kamar kakaknya dan berjongkok di hadapan Alice sambil memegang dahi perempuan itu.

"Panas..." gumam Oz.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit kecapaian—" Alice tersenyum, berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. "Kau kenapa kemari? Hari sudah larut malam, kembalilah ke kamarmu,"

"Aku mimpi buruk, kak..." suara Oz bergetar, ia ketakutan.

"Aku bermimpi, ayah dan ibu tidur di kamar mereka, tapi kupanggil-panggil, mereka tidak menjawab. Ranjangnya basah, berwarna merah. Baunya tidak enak, kak. Aku tidak suka. Lalu—"

"Ya?"

Oz nampak takut-takut menatap kakaknya, namun ia memberanikan diri bicara, "Kak Alice ada di pojok ruangan sambil memegang pisau. Kakak terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Aku menangis, lalu mencoba untuk membangunkan ibu dan ayah, tapi mereka tidak mau bangun. Aku takut sekali, dan begitu sadar, aku terbangun..."

"..." Alice diam saja, tidak berkomentar. Dia memeluk adik laki-lakinya dan mengusap rambut emasnya.

"Kau tidak percaya aku akan melakukannya, kan? Membawa pisau seperti itu dan bermuka menyeramkan seperti itu," kata Alice. Oz menggeleng pelan.

"_Good boy_," gumam Alice. "_You'll never get hurt anymore_,"

.

Alice memasang jaketnya dan mengambil ranselnya. Ada satu koper besar yang terisi penuh di atas ranjangnya.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Oz.

Alice tersenyum, "Kakak mau berlibur. Mau bermain-main. Kau mau ikut, Oz?"

Oz menggeleng, "Kita harus mengajak ibu! Aku akan menyusul dengan ibu besok!"

Raut muka Alice langsung berubah begitu Oz menyinggung soal ibunya. "Kau yakin mau menunggu ibu?"

"Ya!" Oz mengangguk mantap. "Aku dan Elliot selalu tersenyum senang setiap kami berdua bermain. Jadi ibu juga harus ikut bermain bersama kita agar dia juga tersenyum. Ah, mungkin saja ibu belum tidur! Aku akan ke kamarnya—"

"Jangan," lerai Alice. "Ibu sudah tidur. Oz dan ibu besok menyusul saya, ya?" kata Alice. "Sekarang kau tidur saja, besok kau harus bangun pagi dan menyusulku,"

.

Alice sengaja membuat suara ribut saat menuruni tangga. Ayahnya dan wanita di pangkuannya itu menatap Alice dengan tatapan heran bercampur muak.

"Mau kemana kau? Ada panggilan?" ledek Jack.

Alice tertawa, "Kau tenang saja, kali ini aku tidak akan pulang, Jack..."

"Kau benar-benar harus ucapkan selamat tinggal." gumamnya. Alice membuka pintu depan dan keluar dengan santai.

.

Malam ini sangat hitam dalam pandangan Alice. Meskipun ada sinar bulan, cahayanya terlalu redup untuk masuk ke dalam mata violetnya. Alice mendesah dan menyeret kopernya, pergi meninggalkan rumah itu untuk selamanya.

Tap. Alice berhenti mendadak saat ia sudah berada di luar pagar rumahnya. Alice berjongkok dan meraih batu segenggaman tangan lalu melemparnya keras-keras ke jendela rumahnya, berharap batu itu mengenai kepala ayahnya, atau pelacur yang ada bersamanya.

"_Bitch_!" teriaknya. Dengan cepat ia menyeret kopernya lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Dia melewati rumah anak itu, anak yang selalu bermain bersama adiknya.

Sekilas, Alice bertemu pandang dengan anak berambut cokelat yang mengintipnya dari balik tirai kamarnya.

"Rumah yang terang," gumam Alice sambil tersenyum mengejek.

.

**14 Maret 2010. 16.30**

Elliot nampak sangat bosan di halaman rumahnya. Mainan berserakan di depannya, tapi tidak disentuhnya.

"Oz tidak datang, padahal hari ini libur..." gumamnya.

"Mungkin Oz sedang sibuk, Elli. Besok dia pasti datang," kata Sharon.

"Tidak, ibu. Oz sudah berjanji akan main dirumah hari ini!" bantah Elliot. "Aku akan ke rumahnya!"

.

Elliot berdiri di depan pintu rumah sahabatnya itu. Samar-samar terdengar suara benda berat yang diseret dari dalam rumah.

Tok! Tok!

"O.. Oz? Kau di dalam?" panggil Elliot.

Bruk! Kini terdengar suara benda berat yang jatuh.

Tap! Tap! Suara langkah yang kecil namun bergema, suaranya mendekati pintu depan.

"Ah, Elliot!" sapa Oz dengan senyum lebar. Bukannya senang, Elliot justru mundur tiga langkah.

"Ke—Kenapa tubuhmu merah begitu?"

"Ah, kamar ibu basah oleh cairan merah ini. Aku dan ibu akan menyusul Kak Alice hari ini! Kami akan bermain sepuasnya! Tapi ibu tidak bangun-bangun, jadi aku membawanya ke bawah. Di ruang tamu juga ada ayah dan teman perempuannya! Aku akan mengajak mereka semua bermain!" kata Oz dengan nada ceria.

"O—Oz.." tubuh Elliot bergetar. Sekilas ia mengintip ke dalam rumah. Dan ia melihat tiga tubuh orang dewasa tergeletak disana.

"Elliot juga! Ayo ikut!" Oz menarik tangan Elliot. "Bibi Sharon juga boleh ikut!" senyuman itu tulus, namun tubuh Oz yang berlumuran cairan kental merah itu membuat perasaan Elliot tidak enak.

"Ti... TIDAK MAU!" Elliot menepis tangan Oz dan berlari pergi kembali ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Oz yang diam tidak mengerti.

"Elliot?"

.

Lima belas menit berlalu sejak Elliot datang ke rumah Oz. Kini rumah itu dipenuhi oleh mobil ambulan dan mobil polisi. _Police line_ dipasang mengelilingi area rumah tersebut. Sebuah mobil hitam datang paling terakhir, dan dari dalam mobil keluar tiga orang pria dewasa dengan setelan formal.

"Wah, rumah yang bagus. Setelah kasus ini selesai, bagaimana kalau kita tinggal disini, Gil?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang panjang dan diikat.

"Huh, aku tidak mau. Rumah ini pasti dikutuk," tolak pria yang paling tinggi dari mereka dengan rambut _raven_ ikal.

"Sudah, sudah. Hey, hey. Kalian berdua disini untuk membantuku, bukan untuk membeli rumah layaknya pengantin baru," goda pria yang bermata merah.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah itu, dan wajah santai mereka berubah menjadi tatapan serius.

"Apa ini? Pembantaian keluarga?" kata Vincent.

Gilbert menghampiri tiga mayat orang dewasa yang ada di ruang tamu. "Cara kematiannya berbeda, tapi waktunya nyaris sama," kata Gilbert.

"Hm... Darahnya sudah mulai mengering, dari ujung anak tangga diatas sampai ke ruang tamu ini. Wanita berambut pink ini belum lama dipindahkan," kata Break sambil menunjuk dengan jarinya.

"Mungkin anak yang disana yang memindahkan mayat wanita berambut pink itu," kata Vincent sambil menunjuk Oz yang duduk diam di tangga. Penasaran, Break berjalan mendekati Oz dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hey, nak. Badanmu kotor sekali," kata Break.

"Aku tidak suka baunya..." gumam Oz sambil mendekatkan punggung tangannya ke wajah. "Tapi kamar ibu penuh dengan cairan ini, jadi aku membawanya ke bawah. Karena di bawah tidak bau," kata Oz.

"Yang berambut pink itu ibumu?"

Oz mengangguk, ia menunjuk jasad yang ada di atas sofa, "Yang berambut pirang itu ayahku. Hati-hati, paman. Kalau kau membangunkannya, dia bisa marah. Ibu sering dimarahi karena mengganggu ayah,"

Break nampak mulai menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi kini. "Nak, wanita itu, yang satunya. Dia siapa?"

Oz menggeleng, "Aku tidak kenal, sepertinya dia teman ayah,"

"Teman?"

"Break! Aku menemukan lokasi pembunuhan wanita berambut pink itu. Suhu ruangannya panas, dan aku menemukan ini," Vincent mengangkat sekepalan jantung yang mulai membiru.

"_Stop it, Vincent_! Ada anak kecil disini!" kata Gilbert.

"_Ahaha, my bad_—" Vincent menurunkan tangannya. Dia lalu berjalan menuruni tangga dan memberi isyarat agar Break mengikutinya.

"Jantung ini ditusuk di dinding kamar dengan pisau ini—kurasa ini juga alat pembunuhannya-" kata Vincent.

"Jika suhunya standar, mayat ini mungkin sudah meninggal sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tapi kalau TKP yang ditemukan Vincent memang sudah begitu dari sejak saat ia dibunuh, kemungkinan dia sudah mati sekitar 15-18 jam," kata Gilbert. "Dan tidak ada jantung di tubuhnya," tambahnya.

"Kenapa pembunuhan ibunya begitu sadis, sementara ayah dan pelacur tanpa bra itu hanya mati karena racun?" Vincent tertawa mengejek.

"Tidak berbau, mata memerah, _potassium sianida_," kata Gilbert lagi. "Mereka terlalu banyak minum," tambahnya sambil mengangkat gelas anggur yang masih menyisakan bau.

"Mereka mati dengan cepat. Hanya butuh 10 menit untuk ucapkan selamat tinggal dunia," kata Break.

"Justru kurasa pembunuhan ayah dan pelacur ini lebih parah-" sambungnya.

"-Ibunya mati seketika dan kalaupun jantungnya diambil, dia sudah tidak merasa kesakitan. Sementara dua yang lain kan mati pelan-pelan,"

"Ok, Vincent. Silahkan berkencan dengan kakakmu di tumpukkan mayat itu sementara aku berbicara dengan ibu dan anak itu," kata Break sambil melirik ke arah Sharon dan Elliot yang berada di depan rumah.

.

"Oz mengatakan hal yang aneh,"

"Hal aneh?"

"Dia bilang dia akan bermain bersama ibu dan kakaknya. Tapi yang kulihat—" Elliot gemetaran, teringat lagi kejadian yang dialaminya tadi. Dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

"Ok, nak. Kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya kalau tidak mau," kata Break. Dia lalu mempersilahkan mereka untuk pergi dan dia pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Dan baru saja ia masuk, Vincent langsung menyabutnya dengan tiga botol putih yang kosong.

"Hey, aku menemukan pembersih kuteks!" kata Vincent.

"Sangat berhubungan dengan kasus, Vincent," ujar Break sakarstik.

"Tiga botol besar pembersih kuteks di dapur, ada sisa sirup yang bercampur dengan pembersih kuteks tersebut. Kau masih bilang tidak berhubungan dengan kasus?"

Break menjentikkan jarinya, "_Potassium sianida_, benar juga. Kakak perempuan anak itu hilang, racun yang digunakan berasal dari pembersih kuteks. Gadis itu membunuh ayah dan pelacur itu,"

"Gadis yang pintar mencari alternatif racun. Seandainya dia bukan pembunuh, akan kurekrut dia menjadi tim-ku," pikir Vincent. Dia lalu melanjutkan.

"Lalu ibunya? Apa ada alasan untuk seorang anak membunuh ibunya dan menancapkan jantung ibunya di dinding?"

"Bagi orang awam, jantung itu adalah 'hati'. Dua bocah itu anak _broken home_. Ayahnya menyiksa mereka, ibunya depresi dan tidak memperdulikan mereka—"

"—gadis itu hanya berfikir bahwa ibunya sudah tidak punya hati sama seperti ayahnya,"

.

"Perempuan jaman sekarang berbahaya..." gumam Gilbert.

"Makanya, kau harus tetap di dekatku, Gil—"

"Kau lebih berbahaya."

"Vincent, Gilbert. Hentikan adegan _brother-incest_ kalian!" kata Break. Mereka bertiga mendatangi Oz yang nampak mulai bosan.

"Hey, apa ibu sudah bangun? Kakak pasti menunggu sangat lama. Aku tidak sabar ingin bermain. Bisa bangunkan ibu?" tanya Oz.

"Sayang sekali, bocah. Ibumu sudah—"

Plak! Gilbert memukul pelan dada Vincent. "_Bad timing_, Vince" gumamnya.

"Kakakmu menunggu, ya? Seperti apa rupanya? Nanti akan kuminta paman bermuka seram ini untuk mencarikannya dan membawanya kesini," kata Break sambil menunjuk Gilbert.

"_Fuck_!" gumam Gilbert.

"Alice. Kak Alice. Dia memiliki rambut _brunette_ yang sangat indah dan panjang, Kedua matanya bulat besar berwarna violet."

"..."

"..."

"Siapa nama gadis yang tertabrak kereta tadi pagi?"

"_Exactly_, Break." desah Gilbert.

"Tch,"

"_Oh yeah, where's God anyway_?" gumam Vincent.

.

"Gadis itu membunuh ibunya, meracuni ayah dan pelacur yang dibawa ayahnya, meninggalkan adiknya sendirian, dan sebelum kita sempat menangkapnya dan menjeratnya dengan hukuman berlipat, dia sudah mati dengan kepala pecah terlindas kereta," desah Vincent. Di sampingnya, Gilbert tetap diam sambil menghisap rokok.

"Tapi anak itu—Oz-, dia menerima 'hukuman' atas dasar apa? Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun," kata Gilbert.

"Dia salah, Gilbert—" gumam Break. "Dia salah, salah tempat, salah waktu. Dia tidak seharusnya berada di tempat seperti ini—"

"—dia hanya anak kecil yang mau bermain-main dengan keluarganya, seperti keluarga teman-temannya,"

.

"Sampai kapan anda akan menyembunyikan fakta ini, nyonya Rainsworth?" tanya Break.

"Sampai dia cukup dewasa untuk mengerti," jawab Sharon. Mereka berdua memandang ke atas. Diatas sana, Elliot membantu Oz mendorong kopernya. Mereka berdua tertawa, layaknya anak kecil tanpa beban. Ya, mulai hari ini, Oz akan tinggal bersama Elliot dan ibunya, Sharon.

"Dia pasti sedih ditinggal 'bermain' oleh keluarganya," gumam Break.

"Haha, 'taman ria' itu terlalu dini untuk anak seumurnya—"

Elliot dan Oz berlari menghampiri Sharon dan Break yang menunggu di lantai bawah.

"Ibu! Oz akan tinggal dengan kita, kan?" kata Elliot sambil tersenyum senang. Sharon mengangguk pelan.

"Hey, Oz! Kita bisa tidur di kamar yang sama! Lalu kita akan bermain perang bantal!"

"Sampai pagi!" tambah Oz.

"Sampai pagi!" ulang Elliot. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bersemangat, seakan lupa dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kedamaian ini tidak mau kurusak, tuan detektif—" bisik Sharon.

"Sebaiknya memang jangan." Break menghampiri Elliot dan Oz lalu menarik kerah baju mereka. "Ayo, ayo! Rumah ini mau dikunci! Kalian mau cepat-cepat bermain, kan?" kata Break.

"Paman! Angkat lebih tinggi lagi!" kata Oz.

"Hey, aku terbang!"

"Halo, bocah! Aku bukan mainan!" protes Break.

Sharon hanya tertawa kecil, ia keluar terakhir sambil membawa koper milik Oz, dia melirik ke arah ruang tamu sekali lagi sebelum mengunci pintu.

"Charlotte, sahabatku. Kuharap kau tidak kesepian di sini sendirian," gumamnya. Sekilas ia menangkap sosok yang duduk dengan anggun di sofa merah yang ada di ruang tamu.

Sosok seorang wanita berambut pink pucat tersenyum ke arah Sharon. Dan seorang gadis berambut brunette yang terus-terusan menangis di tangga sambil menggenggam pisau.

Hanya ada mereka berdua. Karena tidak ada pria yang menyakiti mereka.

Rumah ideal untuk mereka berdua.

KLAAK.

.

Acabat

.

Wahai pria-pria beristri, jangalah kalian menyiksa istri kalian kalau tidak mau dibunuh oleh putri kalian! asli ini ngaco.

Yasud lah, review?

Fujoshi rock!

xoxo

Rin


End file.
